1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of utilities.
More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method of repairing utility lines.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of repairing an underground substantially resilient conduit of a type for providing water service to homes and businesses.
2. Prior Art
A utility may be generally defined as a service, such as light, power or water, provided by a Public Utility. To communicate utility service to homes and business requires various types of equipment and a considerably extensive infrastructure to disseminate the service from the Public Utility. Primarily for practical purpose, most of this equipment and infrastructure is normally buried underground.
Water service is normally carried and communicated by water lines constructed of polyethylene piping buried within the ground. Polyethylene piping is desirable for its strength and resiliency thus proving to be an exemplary material for water service. To repair broken water lines normally requires the water to be turned off at a water main upstream of the break or tear in the line. After the water is turned off, workers may dig into the ground to make necessary repairs, after which the water may be turned on.
Water mains are normally buried in the ground. Thus, to turn off water entering a water line needing repair, workers must dig into the ground to access the water main. Because a given water line may service many homes and/or businesses, turning the water off at the water main will shut off the water completely thus leaving many establishments downstream of the water main without water during repair of the water line. Furthermore, the time required to dig and access the water main is not only time consuming, but also expensive due to the required equipment and labor.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method of repairing broken polyethylene water lines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method of repairing a breach in a resilient conduit having fluid flowing therethrough from an upstream position to a downstream position.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method of repairing water lines having water passing therethrough.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a safe, easy and efficient method of repairing water lines.
Yet another object of the instant invention is the provision of decreasing the time and expense normally associated with the repair of underground water lines.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for use in repairing water lines that is easy to construct.
And a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for use in repairing water lines that is easy to use.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide an apparatus for use in repairing water lines that is inexpensive.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of repairing water lines that does not require the water to be turned off at a water main.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of repairing water lines that is fast.